violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Fenwick Island
Dad: So we're at Fenwick Island, Delaware to visit the beaches. Leland: Of all the beaches in the world, why Delaware? Carlos: Well I've never been in Delaware in my life, but some of my friends say they've been there, and they recommend that if I were to go there, I should stay away from Wilmington. Leland: Why? What's so bad about Wilmington? Yeagar: Well, Wilmington has crimes that make other nearby big cities like Baltimore and Philadelphia look like Sesame Street in comparison! Adam: Actually, Wilmington has some of the lowest crimes in the nation. And they're is barely any homicides there! Dad: Oh not Mr. Liberal who attempts to praise minorities and shun straight white males! Leland: Go back to California and destroy Jake Paul, not Delaware! Adam: Aw man... (leaves) Later... Dad: So we're at the beach. Carlos: This is a lot better than in Miami Beach! Adam: But Miami Beach's aesthetic rank is one of the highest. Dad: Adam we told you to go! Adam: But Delaware is a boring state! Leland: My a**! Look at the scenery! Yeagar: You liberals always gotta ruin everything, don't you? Adam: I'm not a liberal! Leland: Then who did you vote for in the 2016 election? Adam: Okay I may have went for team blue... Leland: AH HA!!! EXPOSED!!! Person: Look! There's a competition happening! Dad: A competition?! Adam: Let's check it out! At the contest... Host: So here are the rules: I'll give you some questions. Whoever gets them right will get a copy of GTA 5! Dad: Nah, we out! Adam: Actually, I think Leland is at an age where he needs to learn the streets. Dad: LEARN THE STREETS?!?! THEY DO HORRIBLE THINGS AT GTA!!! Adam: And your son blow things up! Dad: Then I guess he can participate. Leland: Yay! Host: First question: Who is the senator of the state of Indiana? Leland: What? Adam: Joe Donnelly and Todd Young. Host: Correct! Leland: BULLS***!!! THAT'S RIGGED!!! Carlos: Calm down. You'll get one soon. Host: Next question: Who has the biggest breasts ever? Leland: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS?!?? Adam: Haruka. Host: Correct! Leland: HOW DO YOU GET THAT RIGHT?!?! Adam: I do like the anime. And I have ancestry in Indiana. Leland: MY A**!!! Dad: Leland! Be a good sport or no GTA! Leland: Fine! Host: Last question: What's the safest city in the country? Leland: Uh, Portland? Host: No. ???: WILMINGTON!!! A crowd appears at the stand Guy: We want everyone to come to Wilmington now! It really is a safe place. People are making it look terrible! Adam: Now hold on, not everyone can come to Wilmington, you know. Host: And the correct answer was Naperville! Leland: THIS IS BULLS***!!! DELAWARE IS THE WORST STATE EVER!!! Dad: LELAND!!! Carlos: Calm down! Leland: NO I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN!!! IT'S TIME TO END THIS S***!!! Leland knocks down the stand Dad: LELAND NO!!! Adam: What is this accomplishing? Leland: SHUT THE F*** UP!!! Yeagar: He's going insane! Leland: DIE!!! The crowd screams as Leland throws objects all over the place Dad: LELAND STOP IT NOW!!! I CAN BUY YOU GTA!!! Adam: Let me handle this! Adam plays What It Is on a Bluetooth speaker Leland: NO!!! THAT SONG IS HORRIBLE!!! Dad: It's working! Carlos: Play it louder! Leland slams the speaker, destroying it Adam: Great! You owe me $150! Dad: And you need to stop or else! Leland: Or else what? Dad: No GTA! Host: HE DOESN'T DESERVE GTA TO BEGIN WITH!!! Dad: SHUT UP!!! Leland pauses for a moment Adam: Looks like he learned his lesson. Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up Delaware to millions of pieces) Dad: LELAND NO!!! YOU DESTROYED DELAWARE!!! Adam: I'm not sure how this is possible. Especially since that kid is like, 7! Leland: 9! And how are you still alive? Adam: I have no idea. Yeagar: Well now it's The Great New Jersey Disaster again! Carlos: And where are the people of Delaware gonna live? Leland: I don't know, but that's their problem. Dad: LET'S GO!!! I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!!! Adam: And don't forget to tell Carole and Leanna I said hi! Dad: Okay! (whispering) Not really. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters